


VID: Love Like A Sunset

by se42



Category: Chee and Leaphorn Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: Fall Equinox Vid Challenge 2017: Based on BooksSource: Skinwalkers (2002), part of the Chee and Leaphorn Navajo Mystery SeriesMusic: "Love Like a Sunset (Part II)" by Phoenix





	VID: Love Like A Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



 

Alternate streaming: on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/237252745)

Vimeo password = **chee**

 

on [Dreamwidth](https://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/23722.html) // on [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/166696155359/fanvid-for-skinwalkers-part-of-the-chee)

 

Download (zipped. right-click, save):

[WMV (18 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/sunset-chee-leaphorn_signed.zip) //  [AVI (17 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/sunset-chee-leaphorn_signed-avi.zip)

 

 


End file.
